


The Next Big Move

by Varewulf



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Fluff, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: After going to college in Tokyo for a year, You awaits the arrival of Yohane, as the two of them are moving into a dorm room together.Just a quick something in honour of You's birthday.





	The Next Big Move

**Author's Note:**

> I've been lazy and distracted this month, so I completely forgot to keep track of the birthday calendar. I was only reminded of You's birthday when Japanese twitter woke up last night. It was a bit of an ambush. I still wanted to do something, though this was kinda hastily cobbled together. I assume it probably shows.
> 
> Going over my past fics, I saw that I had already tried out every pairing for You, so I figured that instead of trying something new, I'd revisit a classic. As always my first thought went to ChikaYou, because I love them, but I already did one with them before Christmas. Instead I wanted to go back to a bit of Youhane. And after some thought settled on the idea of them moving into college dorms together, though of course that meant Yohane would arrive one year behind. Still, I just wanted something sweet.
> 
> I did some checking on when the school year starts in Japan, wondering if I could actually tie it directly into You's birthday. But assuming colleges start at the same time as other schools, it would already be going by now. A shame, but nothing I can do about it.

Watanabe You checked her phone again. The train was not late, time was just passing slowly. Curse the passage of time, never behaving in a convenient way. She didn't even know why she was feeling so nervous. It was only a few weeks since they had seen each other last. She had gone home for the graduation. This was just... the next step.

She was about to check the time again when she heard someone call out.

"You!"

Someone very familiar and welcome was making her way over.

"Yohane-chan!"

You went to meet her halfway, and they gave each other a brief hug. Anything more wasn't really proper in such a public space.

"You made it!" Not that she had really expected otherwise, but she still felt relieved. "But... what's all this?"

Yohane had come along with two rolling suitcases, a backpack, and a large bag hanging from a shoulder strap.

"Weren't you only supposed to bring the essentials today?"

"All of this is essential," Yohane answered. She didn't sound interested in hearing any arguments. And it was a little late anyway when she was already there.

You smiled. "At least let me..." She grabbed the bag's strap, and managed to lift it off of Yohane. It was heavy, but had to have been heavier for her. She didn't exactly have the same level of upper (or lower) body strength.

"Thank you." Yohane didn't offer any protest.

After taking control of one of the rolling suitcases too, You led the way.

* * *

"Here we go."

They put everything down where it would hopefully be the least in the way.

Yohane immediately sat down on the closest surface: one of the beds. "My feet..." she whined.

You giggled, and sat down next to her. They could wait a little longer to unpack. Yohane's family were bringing the rest next week, and Yohane was only supposed to bring the essentials she needed until then. You was a little curious what it was she considered so essential that she needed to bring so much.

"So this is the new place, huh?" Yohane looked around. "There were no issues with you changing room?"

"Nope." The process had been fairly painless. The previous year You had lived in a different building where they had single-person dorm rooms. Her application to switch to a double so the two of them could stay in the same room hadn't run into any particular trouble. Granted it didn't seem that much bigger than her old room, since there was double the furniture taking up space.

Still, they were actually living together. Which felt both weird and wonderful.

She scooted a little closer, and put her hand on top of Yohane's. "I'm happy you're finally here," she said.

Yohane moved her hand around, and entwined her fingers with You's. "Me too." She smiled.

"You know, I was just a little worried we wouldn't get here," You admitted.

"How so?"

"Well... I was worried something would change while we were apart. Like maybe one of the younger girls back home would fall for your dark charms."

Yohane raised an eyebrow. "You think I'm that easy to sway?" she asked.

"No. It's just... a year is a long time." Though now that she had said it, You felt a little guilty for even thinking about it.

"We visited each other regularly," Yohane pointed out. "Besides, not a lot of girls would fall for me."

"I did," You said, and nuzzled Yohane's cheek.

A blush crept onto Yohane's face. "Yes, but... anyway, what about you? You probably already have a fan club."

"Huh? Why would I have fans?" You felt confused.

Yohane sighed. "We've already been over this. You still don't understand the effect you have on other girls, do you?"

"Huh?" You could vaguely remember a similar conversation.

"You never even wondered why the swim club got so many new members during your third year until the rest of us pointed it out."

"Oh..." Right. You remembered. She had always thought of herself as regular and average, so it had been a bit of a shock to find out a lot of others did not agree. Somehow she had never really noticed how girls had a tendency to flock to her. And even after she had been told about it, she typically fell back into old thought patterns. Some habits were really hard to break.

"So?"

"There's no one."

"Really?"

"No one's said anything."

"And if they had?"

You felt increasingly awkward. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have brought it up..."

There was a moment's silence, then Yohane leaned against her. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have gotten so grouchy."

You leaned back, resting her head against Yohane's.

"It is really nice to have you here."

"It's really nice to be here."

Suddenly Yohane's stomach growled.

"Urk..."

You giggled. "I guess we should get something to eat." She hadn't really eaten much herself since breakfast. The nerves had ruined her appetite. "Anything you want?"

"Tacos," Yohane said immediately. "Tokyo's gotta have tacos, right? I want something hot."

"You can have me," You teased.

"Smooth. But you won't fill my stomach."

"Heehee. Well, I don't know about tacos..." That wasn't really You's kind of thing, so she hadn't been on the lookout for it. There was probably something somewhere. "But there's a ramen place that boasts about having some really spicy dishes." She hadn't tried them herself, nor did she have any intention to. Anything beyond medium spicy tended to be too much for her.

"Good enough." Yohane extracted herself from their nestled-together position, and got up. "This fallen angel shall descend upon their abode, and put their netherworldly claims to the test!" Seemed like she had recovered some of her composure.

"Sounds like a plan." You had missed this part of Yohane too.

"But first I need to change into something appropriate!"

Yohane opened one of the suitcases, and You got a glimpse of the essential items. A bunch of Yohane's interesting outfits.

"Hm... could use ironing, but no time... a bit too thin..." She was mumbling to herself. "Here we go! Now..." She looked around. "Oh... we only have the one room..."

"There's a small bathroom," You pointed out. She was glad that there wasn't shared bathrooms, but it was really quite small. A shower, a toilet, a sink, and very little else.

"No, it's fine," Yohane said, though she had clearly considered it for a moment. "I guess I'll have to get used to it anyway." She started undressing. "Just don't stare too much."

"Why not?" You tried to not grin.

"It's embarrassing."

"I've seen it all before."

"Then you don't need to stare!"

"Alright, I'll be nice." You chuckled.

Yohane got changed rather quickly, especially considering her dress looked rather complex. She'd probably had a lot of practice. "There, I'm ready."

You had used the time to also ready up. "Let's go, then." She turned towards the door, then paused, and turned back. "Oh, but first..." She closed the distance to Yohane, put an arm around her waist, and pulled her into a kiss. "Welcome home~."

Yohane seemed about to melt. "Thank you." She helped herself to another kiss.

"Sure you don't wanna..."

"Later. I'm really starving."

You had expected that answer, but hadn't been able to keep herself from asking anyway.

On their way out she made a note to secure some extra napkins when they got there. Just to make sure as little damage was done as possible if Yohane suffered any accidents.

She was really looking forward to their next couple of years together.


End file.
